


客户体验极差·完

by sunflower_sea



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sea/pseuds/sunflower_sea
Summary: 天佑上国，岁岁平安
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 20





	客户体验极差·完

**Author's Note:**

> 天佑上国，岁岁平安

如果不是做到最后，那个糊里糊涂出现的女性特征器官，又这么糊里糊涂地消失，恐怕莫关山回回被做到昏过去的日子，还要再持续个两三天也不一定。

自从尝到了甜头，贺天就开始哄着莫关山锻炼他这个被强加的天赋异禀。经历过从黑夜到白天，从清醒到晕厥再到清醒的莫关山，揉着腰瘫在床上，说什么也不愿意再来一次极致的失控。

只可惜，这件事情需要配合，而主动权，有时候真的不在他身上。  
“你至于么？老子他妈的也没饿着你。”他难得没有被做到昏过去，趴在床上由着贺天用热毛巾伺候着把他全身上下都擦了一遍，“你，你……”他思考了，总算憋出一句话去打击贺天的积极性，“你当心以后肾亏！”

照惯例给莫关山的店里去了电话，说明情况并且被寸头暗搓搓调侃一番，并最终拿回主动权的贺天，拧了烫热的湿毛巾，啪一声盖在莫关山的屁股上。听着对方突然乍起的一声惊呼，贺天按住挣扎要起来的莫关山：“机不可失啊，你不也受益么？”

话是没说错，可是有人这么大白天明目张胆讨论床上故事的么？莫关山被噎得说不出话，抬脚想踢贺天，却被人逮住脚踝，分开两条腿，用微热的毛巾擦着他备受折磨的下体。

贺天叹了口气：“哎，可惜了，早知道你新陈代谢那么快，就不做那么着急了。”他颇为遗憾地舔舔嘴唇，手下的力道倒是控制的温柔。

“去你的吧！”莫关山被擒着腿又摩擦要害，红着脸侧过头，龇牙咧嘴地骂贺天，“老子再他妈被你玩两天，骨头迟早要散架！”他哼哼了两声，居然有点劫后余生的庆幸，“早没了早好。”

据展正经跨洋提供的技术解释，纳米机器在人体内的存在时间，完全根据个人的基础代谢率而定的，而官方给出的七天不过是个参考时限，碰到一些代谢率比较高的，比如莫关山这种，纳米机器提早丧失功能并随着代谢排除体外，也不是不可能的。

虽然莫关山强烈怀疑，他身上的纳米机器提早失效，导致贺天看着他女性第二性征部分肉眼可见消失，恢复原本生理结构而产生消极反应的主要原因，是因为贺天自从发现纳米机器带来亲密关系中全新体验之后，拉着他毫无节制索取而造成的。

于是他冷哼一声：“自作自受！”随后就被毛巾在光裸的大腿上甩了一下。

莫关山的暴脾气可不会因为纳米机器的消失而失效，反而积攒了一个礼拜的郁闷和憋屈在这一刻大爆发。贺天笑嘻嘻地陪着他闹，在家里转了好几个来回，才限制住他胡乱扑腾的手脚，双双倒在沙发上。

“这样也挺好……”贺天撸了两把莫关山红海藻球般的脑袋，享受了一下柔软发丝滑过掌心的感觉，把人卡在怀里叹了口气，“没那些糟心的事情，也挺好的。”

莫关山罕见地沉默了。他在这套监测设备存在期间，不止一次地怀疑这种发明究竟是有个屁用？不过，等那些折磨人的小东西统统离开自己的身体，他好像有点明白了这个看起来华而不实玩意儿的真正用意。

回抱住贺天，莫关山把下巴架在贺天肩膀上，抽着嘴角用尽力气让自己的语气变得温柔一点：“没事，我在……”

大概是在告诉亲近的人，你能看到我的情感变化，我能理解你的各种选择。了解彼此，才能更爱彼此吧。

“噗……哈哈哈哈……”他还在天马行空地感慨，转脸贺天那边笑得整个人都在打颤。莫关山愣了一下，既羞恼又尴尬，涨得一张脸通红，“操！老子好容易说两句好听的！你什么态度！”

“我在是什么鬼啊莫仔哈哈哈哈哈……”

“……操！想死吗！！！！！！滚！！！！！”

事情总算是告一段落，连带着展子茜在内的诸多人士都在内心松了一口气，在国外流连多时的展大教授也终于偷偷摸摸地回国，被来接机的见一扑住一顿啃，结果彻底打消了他“悄悄地进村，打枪滴不要”的低调路线，弄得人尽皆知。

几个人轮番取笑一番，又互相挖苦几句，接着该干嘛干嘛。莫关山忙着店里的装修，安排人手商量菜谱，忙的不可开交，贺天那边也不太平，终于有时间好好研究风投控股，整合生产资源也是拉着全公司的人连轴转地加班。

等到两个人差不多都有点时间，变相坑了朋友的展正希给两个人打电话，正式表达了一下歉意，也顺道告诉他们，这个公司的老总听说了这件事情，说什么也想要请两个人吃个饭，一来赔罪，二来也看看有没有合作的可能。

本来就是同一个领域，虽说同行是冤家，但也不能让对方面子上不好看，更何况还隔着展正希这层关系。贺天看看莫关山，还是答应了这个饭局。

反正就是吃个饭，照理来说也没什么特别的……吧？

带了目的的饭局，对外的周旋全数交给贺天，当事人本人却对那一桌子的菜更感兴趣。莫关山不想费精神去推杯换盏虚与委蛇，只在贺天捅捅他举杯的时候象征性地碰个杯，其余时间都埋头苦吃，对一群人说的抱歉和合作之类的话题，完全没有留下任何印象。

“程总不用担心，”贺天完全不介意在餐桌上表现出对莫关山的重视，他轻巧地放下筷子，把剥好的虾丢进莫关山碗里，边擦手脸上还是得体的微笑，“如果以后您有意向，合作也是……”他拈起红酒杯晃了晃，看不清表情，“大家都是同行，互相帮衬也应该的。”

“不敢不敢。”程总汗都快出来了。

他听说了这件事吓得几个晚上没睡好觉。不说贺天在这一行里跺跺脚地都能颤三颤，就光是展正希的这层关系在，他就觉得这件事情处理不好可能会要命。结果对方没叫没闹，风平浪静地过去了，约饭也没拒绝。程总陪着笑脸，又跟贺天碰了个杯，“是贺总什么时候有空，咱们可以上门说说啊。”

全程蹭饭，安静如鸡的见一，看到饭桌上一边倒的风向也在心里啧啧称奇。他眼睛滴溜溜地乱转，还没感慨出声就被丢在盘里的一颗剥好壳的虾吸引了全部的注意力。

“别到处乱瞄。”展正希脸上看不出喜怒，手上倒是飞快地挑了一筷子拌三丝丢进见一盘里，“好好吃饭。”

被两队架在中间，左右闪光弄得有点无处安放视线的程总，看了眼自己带来的项目总负责，不知道为什么生出了一点别扭的感觉。

“贺总？”贺天从洗手池出来，正要开水龙头正好撞上程总带来的那个项目总负责。对方看起来三十多的年纪，一表人才看着也是精英的模样，“真巧。”

贺天挑了挑嘴角，并不接话，点点头算是打了招呼。展正希和他说起过这个人，本事不小眼光独到，但是就爱看热闹，刚才饭桌上全程笑眯眯地看着大家互动，偶尔接个茬也很能插科打诨。贺天压根就没什么兴趣谈生意，他今晚的主要矛盾是莫关山这顿饭吃的开不开心。

别的都可以先靠边站站。

项目总负责对贺天的反应也不以为意，他左右看看，确定了洗手台这里就只有他和贺天，才一脸神秘地凑上来，压低了声音小声地和贺天显摆：“贺总，那位红头发的先生是……”他心里已经有了猜测，但是对方上来介绍的时候略过了身份，他抓耳挠腮地想要确定自己的八卦猜想。

“我爱人。”贺天看着对方一脸恍然大悟，也料定了他不是那种有歧视的人， 倒不如大方承认，“怎么？”

他喷薄而出的占有欲几乎实质化，吓得项目总负责连连摆手。

“没有没有，”瘦高个的年轻人笑了笑，看起来有点憨。他扯了张纸巾擦手，“那贺总，您爱人使用之后有没有什么感觉，比如……”他嘿嘿一笑，表情深处多了点八卦的味道，“增加感情之类的。”

贺天大略知道了对方的照门，笑了笑没接他的茬：“还好吧，还是说，您有什么高见？”对方的心思他很清楚，可是投资这种事，不是他拍板就能做的。

“贺总请别误会，我没有别的意思。”项目负责人摆了摆手，换上一副亲民的表情，“其实我们现在研发了一套可以模拟怀孕的代谢性纳米机器，原理和您现在用的这个差不多，不知道贺总，有没有兴趣试试看？”他对着包厢的方向歪了歪头，做了个“你懂的”的表情。

贺天挑了挑眉，眯下眼睛但笑不语。

模拟怀孕……他在心头划过莫关山大着肚子的样子，有点痒痒的。勾了勾嘴角，贺天对着项目负责点点头，率先走出洗手间。  
包间里，正在和南非珍珠鲍搏斗，突然一股寒气从脚下窜了上来，让他的筷子一顿，兀自抖了抖。

“这空调是不是打低了，莫先生太冷了？”程总也是个人精，立刻就发现了莫关山的异样。

莫关山尴尬地摆摆手：“没有，不用麻烦了。”他笑了笑，却还是无法忽视后背窜上来的一股不详的预感。

那个贺二狗子，该不会又要搞出点什么名堂吧？他抬眼看向门口，正好撞上贺天推门进来。

两个人对视一眼，莫关山震惊，他发誓他竟然从贺天的眼神里看到了跃跃欲试！

跃跃欲试？？！！！

去他妈的跃跃欲试！！！！！

FIN


End file.
